Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital processing device, more specifically to a digital processing device and a method for providing an additional service by using the same that can allow a subscriber to receive the additional service without the subscription to a specific communication operator by including an additional service identity module.
Description of the Related Technology
Sudden development of information and communication technologies causes the digital processing device to have more various multimedia functions such as a video game, a moving picture, wireless Internet, and a camera as well as communication, to thereby provide a variety of additional services by using the multimedia functions.
Particularly, a portable terminal, which is one of most popular digital processing devices, performs not only a call function of a simple communication device but also various multimedia functions such as a video game, a moving picture, wireless Internet, and a camera, and provides a variety of additional services supporting these functions.